


Beauty

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe- Gods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, as the sun dipped below the horizon, the god of strength watched the god of beauty run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> These words kinda just came out? Enjoy!

Every day, as the sun dipped below the horizon, the god of strength watched the god of beauty run.

For as long as Hajime could remember, Oikawa Tooru ran down the mountain and across the river, heading towards the setting sun, and didn't return until the moon was no longer in the sky. No one knew where he went, or what he was doing. Just that he ran.  
Hajime asked the sun god, who could see anything touched by sunlight, but Oikawa ran after Hinata had fallen asleep.  
He asked the moon god, but Tsukishima refused to tell him.   
He asked the king of the gods, whom you had to get permission from before leaving the palace, but Ushijima said it was confidential.  
The fact that no one knew where he went intrigued Hajime even further. Where could he go, day after day, year after year? Hajime had been watching him run for nearly 600 years.   
Hajime couldn't stand not knowing. Every waking moment was filled with thoughts of Oikawa. Trashy Oikawa, with whom he'd had a feud with for nearly 1200 years. Even now, their mortal followers detested each other, and in theory, Hajime detested Oikawa. Yet somehow, he couldn't let go of his fascination.  
The sun was setting. Hinata was yawning. And Oikawa stood on the mountain, outside the palacedoors, preparing to run.  
Oikawa ran, and Hajime followed.  
Being the god of strength, it was easy to keep up with Oikawa, running a few feet behind him.  
They ran down the mountain, across the river, and through a dark forest, dark with the absence of the sun. They ran, across a desert and through a jungle, along a beach and beside a canyon. All the while, Oikawa's pace never slowed, nor did Hajime's.   
The moon was high in the sky, Tsukishima glaring down at them, when Oikawa finally slowed, and eventually stopped, in a small, wooded valley.  
"Do you remember this place, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked.   
Iwa-chan. It had been so long since he heard that nickname. Since before the feud.  
"Course I do, Shittykawa," Hajime responded in a low voice, "This is where we fought, all those years ago."  
Oikawa laughed, a pure sound that Hajime hadn't realized he'd missed. "Yeah, that dumb fight. That's why the feud started. To think that all this happened, that the blood of our followers was shed again and again, because of some silly argument. Well we didn't think it was silly at the time. We were young, foolish gods, and the most important thing to us was whose shrine was bigger."  
"Oikawa, why do you run?" Hajime asked suddenly.  
"Why?" Oikawa repeated, as if it was obvious, "Why, Iwa-chan, I run to get your attention."  
Hajime felt a fire light within him, one he hadn't felt since before the feud, and right there, below a frowning Tsukishima, they kissed, beauty and strength united once more.


End file.
